


Down For The Ride

by ElioAmari



Series: Kings of Night City [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bi-Curious Jackie, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Canon Slang Use, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Joytoy V, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Canon, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: Jackie has some feelings about dudes and is unsure what he should do about it. Lucky for him, his best choom V offers to help him sort through these feelings in a physical way.
Relationships: V & Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles
Series: Kings of Night City [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Down For The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is just a cute little thing I felt compelled to write.
> 
> This takes place before the game and before Jackie starts dating Misty. No story spoilers. 
> 
> My V has a slightly different backstory than what the game sets up which fills in a lot of the vagueness, I guess. Long story short he's a street kid who grew up with the Valentino's and is a joytoy/merc. No big deal. 
> 
> I wrote this and edited it in one sitting, so be kind! Sorry for any typos, will edit them out in time. Enjoy!

V kicked his feet up onto the workbench and took a swig from his beer. The door to Jackie’s garage was wide open, revealing the rain slicked alleyway outside and allowing a cool, refreshing breeze to find its way into his workshop. Jackie was crouched next to his bike, tuning it up while humming along with the Samurai song playing on the radio. It wasn’t something Jackie would normally listen to but V’s tastes had slowly been rubbing off on him. 

Padre Sebastian Ibarra had introduced the two a few months ago and since then they had become inseparable. They mostly ran in different circles, had different ways of life, but it didn’t take a lot of work for these Haywood boys to become close chooms. They didn’t always have to speak and there weren’t any awkward silences between them. Simply being in each other’s company made them feel comfortable which is probably why they chose to spend so much time together. 

V leaned back in his chair, allowing his eyes to close for a few moments as he took in the sound of rainfall in Night City. The music playing on the radio faded away into the back of his mind as drowsiness overtook him. It had been awhile since he had a chance to truly relax, between his job as a joy boy and his other job helping Padre with merc work, but this was a preem day for a nap.

“So how you been, V?” Jackie asked absentmindedly as the song playing on the radio ended. He didn’t look up when he asked and had no idea that V was half asleep.

V blinked a few times before taking a deep breath and dragging his feet of the workbench. Once they hit the floor he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees casually while looking over at Jackie. “I’ve been alright. Just busy.”

“How’s work? I won’t pretend that I know what it is you go through or whatever. Seems to be really takin’ it out of you lately, though.” Jackie sets his wrench down and looks up to V, a slight flush on his face. V’s joytoy work was not something he usually brought up freely. It wasn't that he didn't care, or that he was made uncomfortable by what V did, he just didn't really know anything about that lifestyle.

“It's fine. I think I took on too many clients at once but the eddies are good so I can’t complain.” V took another swig from his beer.

“Too many clients?” Jackie questioned.

“Yeah, like… So when I want I can just freelance but I also have regulars who ask for me personally. Clients. I’m seeing at least two regulars a day on top of freelancing.”

“That’s a lot of fucking, V.” Jackie laughs that hearty laugh of his, contagious as all hell. 

“Too much fucking, sometimes.” A chuckles escapes V in between drinks. “But it’s nothin’ I can’t handle.” 

“You most hook up with guys, no?” Jackie asks shyly, looking at something on the ground to avoid eye contact with V. 

“It’s my preference, yeah, but I’m not too choosy to be honest. Have all kinds of clients, not all men.” Jackie shifts his weight onto his other foot and V can feel a tinge of awkwardness in the air around them. “Any reason why you’re askin’ me all this Jack?

“No, no. No reason. I just… I never ask you about work so I thought…”

“Nah, there’s more to it and we both know it.” V stands up and walks over to crouch in front of Jackie. “Somethin's on your mind. Spill it.”

Jackie sighs and brings an arm up to rest on the seat of his bike, trying to come up with a good way to word this. “Look, Vellan. We’re chooms, yeah?”

“Of course. I’d die for you, brother.” 

“So you won’t give me shit if I get all _'in touch with my emotions'_ for a minute?”

“Hell no.” V was as genuine as he always was with Jackie. They roasted each other and goofed off but when it came down to the serious shit neither of them would dare get judgmental. Jackie had seen V at his lowest of lows. Likewise, V had seen Jackie go through some shit. Their friendship was built on a solid foundation of trust and respect; they knew when to give each other a hard time and when to give each other a hug. Simple as that. 

“Ok, so like… I’ve been wondering if maybe…” Jackie took a deep breath, looking again to that spot on the floor that allowed him to avoid looking V in the eye. “If maybe I’m not only into chicks?”

“Been thinkin’ about dudes?” 

“A little. Couple of guys caught my eye. I don’t know…” Jackie shook his head and kicked the wrench on the ground, shoving it across the room. “Maybe it’s nothing. When did you figure it out, V?”

“My preferences? Way too young. I guess I always knew. Me and this other boy had a sort of  _ thing _ when I was a kid. Innocent enough but I knew how I felt. Then I got pimped out to that fucking corpocunt at Arasaka… You know the story. She made me… I felt really differently about things after that. I know what I like, and I like everyone, but I suppose we all have certain inclinations.”

The flush on Jackie’s face had spread down to his chest, partially obscured by his tank top. He looked V over before tearing his gaze away when V met his eyes. “I don’t know, this is stupid.” Jackie laughed again, only this time it was more embarrassed than before. “Just forget it.” He stood up and V stood with him.

“It’s not stupid. You know you can talk to me about this stuff, right?” V suddenly felt a tension between them, one he had never felt before. Usually he could tell when people had a thing for him, reading people is what made him good at his job, but he never got that feeling from Jackie.  _ Until now _ . “You know, we can always try something. See if you like it. If you do then you do and if not we can stop. Either way you’ll know.”

Jackie was silent as he thought over V’s proposition. It was a solid plan, he’d rather test something like this out on a choom rather than someone he didn’t know. Plus, V was literally a professional. Jackie knew that V would know how to handle this situation with the delicacy it deserved. “O-ok. I mean, yeah, maybe you’re right. We could…”

V’s hand grabbed onto Jackie’s, squeezing it gently before pulling Jackie towards the door to the room affixed on the side of the garage. They made their way into the room, closing the door behind them, before V’s soft, considerate voice broke the silence that had built up, cutting straight through Jackie' s nervousness. “Look, we won't do anything serious like docking. We can just test the waters, take it real slow. You tell me if it’s too much or uncomfortable in any way and I stop. Just like that, no questions asked.”

Jackie nodded with a slight smile, feeling comfortable and thankful that had V here with him rather than some stranger or even a lesser friend. He couldn’t imagine testing this out with anyone else. “Yeah, sounds good.” 

Seeing that Jackie was clearly anxious, V made the first move. It was a simple thing, running his hand up Jackie’s chest and looping it around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Jackie inhaled, his breath catching in his throat as he tasted the sweetness of V’s mouth. Cherry lip balm, peppermint, and the faintest hint of cigarettes ignited Jackie’s senses, drawing him in for more. He kissed V back, slowly at first but then more passionately as time moved forward. V allowed him to run the show, letting him explore V’s mouth with his tongue and run his fingers through V’s blue hair at will.

V’s other hand found its way to Jackie’s ass, which he squeezed as he pulled the taller man towards him, their hips now flush with one another. Jackie felt his pants tightening more and more with each dip of V’s tongue into his mouth. It was clear that V was in a similar position, his hardening cock easily felt pressing against Jackie's hip. V slowly walked Jackie backwards towards the couch, letting him fall into a seated position as soon as the back of his knees hit the cushions.

Jackie gasped, looking at V with dark, lust-filled eyes as the smaller man straddled his lap. Once on top of him V kissed along Jackie’s neck, biting and sucking at tanned skin before running his tongue along his cyberware and back up to his lips. When their lips met again, Jackie’s hips bucked up ever-so-slightly, subconsciously seeking out any friction. 

“You doin’ alright?” V asked, his voice still gentle.

“Uh-huh.” Jackie nodded eagerly.

A grin tugged at the corner of V’s mouth and he stood up, drawing a whine from Jackie. “Let me take care of you then, k?” Jackie nodded again and V dropped to his knees, slotting himself between Jackie’s spread legs. V had the skill set to pleasure pretty much anyone in pretty much any way, but his favorite thing to do by far was sucking dick. Not only did he himself enjoy doing it, he made sure that whoever’s dick he sucked enjoyed the hell out of the act too. It was a sort of specialty of his. 

Not wanting to waste time, V ran his hand along the outside of Jackie’s pants, tracing over the bulge of his swollen cock on his way up. Once he reached Jackie’s belt he unfastened it, unbuttoned his pants, and tugged them down enough for him to pull his cock out. Jackie’s head fell back against the couch as a low moan escaped him. He looked down at V, intent on watching as V licked his hand and ran it up and down Jackie’s shaft. 

V kissed at the tip of Jackie’s cock before fervently lapping at the beaded pre-come that had formed there. He then dipped down and ran his tongue up along the underside of Jackie's dick before looking him in the eye and taking it into his mouth. V started slow, just mouthing over the head while his hand continued stroking his shaft. Jackie was breathless now, his lidded eyes never leaving V’s gaze as V took more and more of him into his mouth. 

Before he knew it V had taken him in up to the hilt, deepthroating Jackie’s thick cock with ease. V’s hands kneaded at Jackie’s thighs, encouraging him to move. One of Jackie’s hands found its way into V’s hair, pulling it just enough to hurt in the best way. V moaned around his cock at the feeling, sending a shiver of ecstasy up Jackie's spine. The other hand found V’s, their fingers entwining as V’s head bobbed up and down along with the gentle thrusting of Jackie’s hips. V’s cheeks hollowed as he pulled up, running his tongue along Jackie's length before sliding back down and swallowing. Jackie cursed under his breath, entirely in Spanish, as V continued working him like this. 

“V… Ah… I’m... I’m gonna…” Jackie attempted to warn V in between moans. V nodded ever so slightly with a moan of his own, resolute in his dedication to sucking Jackie’s cock. When Jackie came, V gladly swallowed every salty-sweet drop of his spend as he worked him through his orgasm. After a moment V pulled off him with a slick  _ pop _ , wiping the spit off of his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood up and adjusted his pants, neglecting his own dick in favor of Jackie’s aftercare. 

He sat beside his choombah, allowing Jackie to rest his head on his shoulder while they sat in silence for a bit, holding hands all the while. Jackie’s breathing returned to a normal pace over time and he eventually sat up, looking pointedly at V then down to the noticeable bulge in his tight pants. “Want some help with that?”

“You don’t have to, man. It’s all good.”

“After what you just did for me, it’s the least I could do.” V gave him a look that further pushed the  _ ‘you don’t have to’ _ narrative, but Jackie shook his head and pushed forward to catch V’s puffy lips in a kiss before whispering “I want to.”

V’s spread his legs more as Jackie’s hand found its way to his crotch. While Jackie was new to this, being with another man, he knew how to do this at the very least. He definitely couldn’t pull off what V just did but jacking him off wouldn’t be too difficult. He was enjoying himself, after all, and in the name of taking care of your chooms he was happy to pay V back for his service. 

Their lips met again and Jackie pulled V’s pants down before taking hold of his hard cock and slowly stroking up and down. V moaned against Jackie’s mouth, grabbing onto his wrist as he continued to work V’s dick at a merciless pace. V was already near the edge from giving Jackie a blowjob, so it didn’t take long for him to spill out onto Jackie’s hand with a low groan of pleasure. 

Jackie slowed down, working V through his orgasm while holding him in a deep kiss before letting him go gently. He stood up and made his way over to the desk, grabbing a clean rag before making his way back over to V to clean them both up. V, who was already exhausted before all of this, was half asleep again in no time as he curled up on Jackie’s couch. 

The rain pounded on the roof, muffling the heavy breathing sounds Jackie was making in his sleep. He was laying on his back on the couch with V draped over the top of him, wrapped up in each other’s arms and legs. They both slept soundly for hours in that delicious, post-orgasmic bliss they had found together. Later Jackie would thank V for showing him that side of himself, for opening his eyes to another aspect of his sexuality. V was grateful that Jackie opened up to him, even though they never took his aspect of their relationship further. 

Chooms, lovers, whatever. It didn’t really matter in the long run because they knew they would always have each other’s backs no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> [Title - My Friend by Hayley Williams]
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day so let me know if you liked what you read, chooms! Love y'all <3
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://elioamari.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
